cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Townsquake
Townsquake (as known as Earthquake on Towns) is the first natural disaster story on All-Stars Deluxe. It shown the tsunami, volcano and eventually, shaking before falling apart. See Also *Fievel Mousekewitz Arrives! Plot summary At the morning, in the cinemas, there were Jackie Chan and Brad Pitt. "Jackie, the toppest disaster, I've never seen in Hong Kong, are earthquakes, volcanic and tsunamis" said Brad. "But the earthquake is killing more people" said Jackie. We saw Palkia. "What is this?" said Brad. Palkia walks away from the movie actor and closer to the movie screen. "I've never seen Palkia in Pokemon" asked Jackie. "Look, the movie screen is optisitic biggest with the sound affects for karoke, DVD player and eventually, THX Certified Sound makes George Lucas in his pants" said Brad Pitt."It is really big cute monster is sitting" said Jackie. In FOX Headquarters, Kevin Rudd closed his door and sit. "Okay, the truth of it. Jackie Chan asked me about the earthquake shaking in the towns" he said important. It had a little shake. Kevin felled down into the ground. "That's terrified" he said. Al McWriggien opened his door. He was wearing the chicken costume. "You are the chicken person" said Kevin Rudd clearly. "Yes, because, it had an advertisement for Al's Toy Barn" asked Al. "Please go away for a moment" said Kevin. "That's okay" said Albert. He closed his door again. From the opening of 1997 Universal logo, the camera sees the top bits of orange-folded circle. The sun rays onto the globe. Only the camera zoom out of the Europe while the text, "UNIVERSAL" flies. After the camera stops, the text is stops, too. The byline fades in, "A DIVISION OF NBC UNIVERSAL" as yellow-gold colour. After it finishes, the text and byline are fading out as the globe stays visible. The globe zooms over it. The sun appears as the half-moon and half-sun. The camera pans left to the corridor earth with a star on it. The camera zooms in through the earth and enters the town. In the rest park, Tom Cruise and Thomas Lane are sitting onto the bunch. "Thomas, look down here!" said Tom. "It's boiling" said Thomas. "You runs to the theatre" shouted Tom. Thomas gatered it and runs to the movies. "The children is inappropriate in the bad religions" said Tom Cruise, "The camera wants to go down to hell inside the corridor earth". The camera zooms into the hell. The hell is the place for evil people goes to. It's all fire! The people, skeletons, horror characters, devil, Hades and others are there. "It's sound like scary theme, explosion and boiling" said Tom instruction. The devil is standing side of the fire. Now, he throws bad people and pets with the behead. Others two which are missile and stone. Eventually, we wrecked it. The camera zooms out of it and see the towns again. "The hell is the bad religions for the underground" swallowed Tom. It's started shaking. The camera zooms out itself to the Paramount logo. The fire is blows outof the Paramountain. All the lava is burning the logo. Category:Natural Disaster stories Category:Science-Fiction Category:Horror Category:Idiot stories